The proposal is to examine the neurophysiological basis of some of the complex symptomatology of alcoholism and the alcohol-related neurological disorders. I will study in rat central nervous system the neurons containing norepinephrine, serotonin, and gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA) located respectively in locus coeruleus, dorsal raphe nuclei, and cerebellar cortex (Purkinje cells) both during and after alcohol administration. The proposed experiments consist of two parts: 1. Microiontophoresis to examine the direct effect of alcohol on the activity of those presumptive neurotransmitter-containing cells, and: 2. Single unit recording of the same groups of neurons during acute, chronic, and withdrawal phases of alcohol administration.